


Утро добрым не бывает

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Low Blood Pressure Is Hell, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: — Джейсон? — Неуверенно позвал Дик, сжимая левую руку в кулак. Ногти тут же больно кольнули ладонь, намекая, что не мешало бы их подстричь. А еще — самую малость отрезвляя.— Дикки? — Джейсон едва слышно отозвался со стороны дивана, и Дик, напрягшись ещё больше, поспешил на звук.





	Утро добрым не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон имею, что у Джейсона хронически низкое давление. Что хорошо объясняет его привычку ходить в кожаной куртке даже летом.
> 
> Большое спасибо Хранителю за бетинг.

Джейсон ощутимо заворочался в постели, вставая, и Дик только посильнее зажмурил глаза. Если Джей уже проснулся, то прошло примерно шесть часов с их отбытия в кровать, и время было примерно… Слишком. Мать. Его. Рано. 

 

Дик почувствовал, как рука Джея легла на его волосы, мягко приглаживая утреннее гнездо. Джейсон знал, что разбудил его: все из параноидального выводка Бэтмена посыпались на любой громкий шорох. А Дик знал, что Джейсон специально производит столько шума, чтобы разбудить его, ведь Дик делал тоже самое в редкие дни, когда просыпался первым. Всего лишь часть их семейного быта, чтобы уберечь друг друга от седых волос и комплекса покинутости. Но все это никогда не мешало Дику лежать бревном и наслаждаться легкой дремой до самого завтрака.

 

Джейсон встал с кровати. Дверь в спальню открылась и тут же мягко закрылась. Дик прислушался, чтобы услышать привычные утренние звуки: как открывается дверь в ванную и бежит вода в раковине. Вот. Прям сейчас. Ну же. Сейчас!

 

Дверь в ванную так и не открылась, и Дик нахмурился. Пройти от спальни до ванной было делом пары секунд, и, даже если Джея что-то отвлекло, по ощущениям Дика прошло достаточно времени, чтобы он со всем разобрался. А раз ощущения Дика ошибались редко, то произошло что-то достаточно серьезное, чтобы нарушить их рутину. От этой мысли сердце пропустило удар, но Дик покрепче сжал зубы. Открыл глаза и медленно сел на постели, продолжая прислушиваться.

 

Тишина. Джейсон не говорил ни с кем, никто не говорил с Джейсоном, и список возможных проблем сократился едва ли не вдвое. Зато вверх поднялись самые пугающие варианты. И хоть Дика на мгновение обожгло стыдом — Джейсон уже давно контролировал свои приступы гнева и всегда просто просил Дика дать ему немного времени и тишины — нельзя было исключать даже самые неприятные из них, не видя ситуации.

 

Он соскользнул с постели, стараясь не наступать на пятки, и приоткрыл дверь на маленькую щелку. 

 

Пусто. От страха засосало под ложечкой. Дик толкнул дверь и вышел в гостиную, оглядывая каждый видимый уголок. Пусто.

 

— Джейсон? — Неуверенно позвал Дик, сжимая левую руку в кулак. Ногти тут же больно кольнули ладонь, намекая, что не мешало бы их подстричь. А еще — самую малость отрезвляя. 

 

— Дикки? — Джейсон едва слышно отозвался со стороны дивана, и Дик, напряг шись ещё больше, поспешил на звук. 

 

Джейсон все же был там, когда Дик обогнул диван. Сидел у левого подлокотника, сжав руками голову и свесив её между колен. Неудивительно, что Дик совершенно не заметил  его за спинкой. 

 

— Джей? Посмотри на меня, — тихо, но твердо попросил Дик, опускаясь перед любимым на колени. Его список возможных проблем уменьшился буквально до трёх значений, но волноваться он от этого меньше не стал. Даже если остались какие-то пустяки по сравнению с тем,  о чем он подумал сначала . 

 

— Я тебя снова разбудил? — Пробормотал тот, глотая буквы, и немного выпрямился. Дик отрицательно мотнул головой и положил одну ладонь Джейсону на щеку. Второй осторожно взял его за запястье, пытаясь заставить перестать драть себе волосы. И только усилием воли не нахмурился: пульс под тонкой кожей бился со скоростью не меньше ста ударов в секунду. 

 

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Дик, поглаживая пальцами липкую и влажную от пота щеку. — Джей, открой глаза, пожалуйста. 

 

Губы Джейсона дернулись, словно он хотел усмехнуться, а может даже сказать что-то. Он поморщился. Выдохнул тихо. И только тогда приоткрыл глаза, дико щурясь. Поглядел на Дика буквально три удара сердца и снова зажмурился. Этого Дику было почти достаточно, чтобы определить проблему. Силой заставив Джейсона выпрямиться, Дик дёрнул его левую руку на уровень сердца, и нажал несколько раз на кнопку фитнес-браслета*, включая тонометр.

 

— Давление, — констатировал Дик, когда на черном экранчике наконец-то появились цифры, и поднялся с колен. — Ложимся, Джей. Давай. Нечего сидеть.

 

Со стоном Джейсон сначала опустился на бок, подталкиваемый Диком, а потом перевернулся на спину и вытянул ноги, уложив руки вдоль тела. Дик успел заметить, как сильно подрагивают его пальцы, но нового укола беспокойства не почувствовал. Нет, он все еще нервничал из-за состояния Джейсона, но обострение гипотонии на фоне усталости и стресса? Это знакомое. Простое. Понятное. То, с чем Дик может, и с удовольствием борется, когда возникает такая нужда.

 

Сдернув пару подушек с кресел, Дик подпихнул их Джейсону под голени, стараясь поднять их повыше. Мимоходом прижал ладонь к стопе и цыкнул, чувствуя холод. Хотя, стоило признать, у Джея всегда были ледяные ноги — и он этим бессовестно пользовался против Дика.

 

Выпрямившись, Дик оглянулся в поисках пледа и тут же выругался, вспомнив, что вчера пролил на него молоко. Джейсон тут же открыл глаза, реагируя скорее на тон, чем на смысл слов, и зашипел, болезненно щурясь от солнечного света, но заставляя себя смотреть.

 

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Дик, спеша его успокоить: он накрыл ладонью глаза Джея и прижался губами ко лбу. Прочесал спутанные волосы второй рукой, массируя легонько кожу головы. — Я сейчас принесу тебе плед из комнаты, хорошо? 

 

Джейсон шумно, с явным трудом, сглотнул и кивнул. Дик медленно убрал руки от его головы и пулей метнулся в комнату, сдергивая с постели темно-синий плед с кармашком для ног. Был хороший шанс, что Джея начало знобить, несмотря на летнюю жару, но Дик выбрал именно этот плед из общей груды скорее из-за психологического эффекта. Да, изначально это был плед Дика, который он даже не помнил, где взял. Но уже в первые месяцы совместной жизни стало понятно, чей это плед на самом деле: Джейсон спал с ним, набрасывал на плечи после патруля и целиком, словно громадная недовольная гусеница, заматывался в него, когда был не в состоянии иметь дело с окружающим миром. Вот и сейчас, стоило Дику вернуться и набросить плед на Джейсона, как он сжал руками ткань и, узнав застиранную фактуру искусственного бархата, мягко улыбнулся, шепнув усталое «спасибо».

 

— Если я отойду сделать тебе чай, все будет хорошо? — Спросил Дик вместо положенного «всегда пожалуйста» и обхватил пальцами запястье Джея, снова  проверяя пульс. 

 

В районе девяносто ударов в минуту. Реакция не такая заторможенная, как раньше. Челюсть расслаблена. Уже лучше.

 

— Кофе? — Шепотом спросил  Джейсон и облизнул губы. Глаза он больше не пытался открыть, довольствуясь тем, что Дик держал его за руку. 

 

— Чай, — твердо повторил Дик, помня, что какие-либо стимуляторы Джею сейчас запрещены. Прощай, кофе, энергетики и волшебные пилюли.

 

Джейсон тихо вздохнул и натянул плед повыше, явно не имея сил на спор. И без того неразговорчивый дома, он по возможности переходил на вздохи, стоны и мимику, когда чувствовал себя самым хреновым способом. В своё время это доставило Дику достаточно неприятных моментов (и поводов для ссор), пока он наконец-то понял в чем дело и научился правильно понимать этот особый невербальный язык. Хорошо, что то время уже прошло.

 

— Потом выпьешь, если сильно хочется, —   ответил Дик на немое бухтение Джея и отпустил его руку. — Сейчас вернусь.

 

«Сейчас» затянулось на добрые десять минут, которые показались буквально вечностью. Сперва оказалось сложно найти черный чай в пакетиках — вся полка была заставлена дорогим заварным, в котором нужная пачка просто потерялась. Потом пришлось ждать, пока микроволновка нагреет воду до нужной температуры. В любое другое время Джей бы Дика просто живьём сожрал за такое богохульство на его кухне, но ситуация была довольно аховая для таких рискованных действий. В конце концов, оставлять Джея надолго одного действительно было нельзя — шутки с таким резким понижением давления могли закончится печально — а без крепкого чая с четырьмя ложками сахара вернуться он не мог.

 

Когда Дик наконец-то вернулся, прихватив кроме чая ещё и нормальный тонометр, Джей уже перевернулся на бок и почти с головой закутался в плед. На мгновение показалось, что он спит, но стоило Дику подойти ближе, как эта иллюзия рассеялась. Джейсон вздохнул погромче и  поднял уставшие, несмотря на ранний час, глаза. 

 

— Пусти меня, — попросил Дик, стараясь говорить негромко, и поставил чашку с чаем на кофейный столик. 

 

Джейсон заворчал, издавая низкий гортанный звук, но не стал мешать Дику сесть на диван. Даже наоборот — он, как мог, сел, опираясь на руки и тяжело дыша даже от такого небольшого движения. Дик тут же схватил его за плечи, мягко сжал и, не тратя драгоценные секунды, сел на диван за его спиной. Просунул ногу между мягкой спинкой и его боком, полностью осознавая, что она скоро онемеет. Сел полулежа, опираясь о подоконник и зная, какой адовой болью в спине это аукнется. И, готовый терпеть все неудобства ради него одного, Дик дернул Джейсона к себе на грудь, крепко обнимая одной рукой. С очередным вздохом тот расслабился. Улыбнулся Дику устало и даже потянулся за целомудренным поцелуем. Оцарапал при этом корочкой на губе, где за прошлую нервную неделю зубы проделали приличных размеров рану, несмотря на все их общие старания. Корочкой, которую Дик тут же нежно поцеловал в ответ, протягивая руку за чашкой.

 

— Расслабься, хорошо? Я с тобой, — шепнул  он Джею на ухо и прижал край чашки к его губам. Холодные пальцы тут же обхватили руку Дика, едва ли не обжигая в летней духоте. Сделав небольшой глоток, Джейсон скривился и посмотрел недовольно на почти черную жидкость в чашке. 

 

— Тебе сейчас нужен сахар. Не капризничай.

 

Недовольно фыркнув, Джей послушно сделал ещё один глоток, а Дик прижался губами к его щеке, вдыхая едва заметный запах антиперспиранта и цитрусового шампуня, к которым сейчас примешивался бергамотовый дух чая. 

 

— Вот так. Я люблю тебя, Крылышко, — довольно шепнул Дик и дал Джею себя снова поцеловать. — Я знаю, знаю. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Допивай все. Тогда можно будет поспать. 

 

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к чаю, Джейсон моргнул, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть лишнюю влагу в глазах, и снова его поцеловал. На что Дик улыбнулся, легко читая беззвучные  слова , и потерся носом, едва ли не посмеиваясь от накатившей эйфории. 

 

— Я тебя больше, — сказал Дик и завозился: снял фитнес-браслет с запястья Джея и подцепил на его место рукав тонометра. Ещё пару проверок и можно расслабиться. А пока Дик не мог этого сделать, параноидально наблюдая за маленьким экранчиком, даже когда сердце хотело выпрыгнуть в мозг и расплавить его. Кивнул довольно новым цифрам. — А теперь замолчи и пей свой чай. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Фитнес-браслет с тонометром — реально существующая штука, полезная, но она все равно не заменяет полноценный тонометр. Особенно если у вас хроника и иногда бывают гипотонические кризы, как в тексте.


End file.
